Twig
Twig is a triangular robot armed with three huge static blades. The robot is based upon a Hork-Bajir, an alien race from the book series Animorphs that the Prime Minister used to read. In Series 1, Twig was armed with smaller spikes and a rear axe, and it unexpectedly managed to get to the second round. It competed in the Sumo in Series 2 with big upgrades such as the removal of the rear axe, the spikes being replaced with larger static blades, and also being a little faster. It was once again modified for the Series 2.5 King of the Hill competition, now boasting a trio of shorter razors along its spine. Despite the continued improvements and modifications, Twig has yet to see much success, winning only one match in its career. Robot History Series 1 In the round one melee it fought The PM's Pulverisor and Shin Botherer. In this battle Twig mainly kept out of harm's way and only bit of action seen was while Shin Botherer was being attacked. While Shin Botherer was counted out, The PM's Pulverisor and Twig fought, but both already had successfully qualified for the second round. In round two it fought the much smaller It'sa Meee!. Immediately It'sa Meee!, using its superior speed, slams into Twig and shoves it onto its side. Twig is bullied for the rest of the match by It'sa Meee, being shoved around on its back. It'sa Meee! pins Twig to the arena wall and its counted out, eliminating Twig from the competition. Series 2 In the Sumo qualifiers, Twig was up against Tally Ho!. Twig and Tally Ho! who were both very fast, quickly met in the centre of the arena where Twig was almost flipped by Tally Ho!'s flipper/crushing lances. However, the battle was short lived as Twig got stuck in reverse gear from one of Tally Ho!'s bumps and speedily reversed out of the arena, eliminating it early and quickly from the Sumo. Series 2.5 Twig participated in the King of the Hill tournament of Banter Wars 2.5, being put up against newcomers The Naked Rat and Chompy, as well as Series 1.5 King of the Hill finalist Karinabob. Twig quickly gets on to the center of the arena but is soon attacked by The Naked Rat, before being dragged away by Chompy and Karinabob. All four robots push and shove one another with Chompy and Karinabob being counted out for not moving, this causes the robots to move away. Chompy turns attensions to The Naked Rat who fights back using its tail, while Twig tries attacking Chompy but ends up getting damaged as a result. Karinabob is pushed off of the hill by Twig while The Naked Rat gets underneath and tries cutting the under belly of Chompy. The Naked Rat is ambushed by all three before Twig gets underneath Karinabob and tries to topple it. Chompy attacks The Naked Rat, but by doing so it loses two arms to the tail spike. The broken arm the causes a glitch to occur sending The Naked Rat and Chompy away from the hill. As a result The Naked Rat becomes stuck and is soon counted out leaving the other three to fight on. Chompy gains lots of points as it and Twig gang up on Karinabob and eventually rip off the scoop weapon. Twigs gains an opportunity and rams Karinabob toppling it over, Karinabob, although invertible, has its mobility hampered by being inverted. Twig and Chompy fight on while Karinabob crawls to the top, unable to do anything significant. Chompy, hardly able to move by this point, uses its rear grinder to attack the crippled Karinabob. Twig, perhaps sensing an opportunity to remove an opponent, pushes Karinabob into the path of Chompy's one remaining axe, allowing Chompy free reign to knock Karinabob out, eliminating Karinabob from the King of the Hill tournament in an upset. With Chompy moving feebly, Twig is able to score some last-minute points, but in the end, Chompy was declared the winner by point count, eliminating Twig from the King of the Hill tournament. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Heat E, Round 2 *Series 1.5: Did not enter *Series 2: Sumo, Qualifiers *Series 2.5: King of the Hill, Qualifiers Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Robots that debut in Series 1 Category:Robots with axes Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Sumo competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Animal themed robots Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:King of the Hill competitors